What If?
by MusicIsMyLife22095
Summary: *Prequel to The New Girl stories. Please read The New Girl Stories before reading this!* What if Abbey's mom never denied her heritage? What if Abbey accepted her Black Magic? And most importantly, what if Abbey never moved to Whitechapel and never met Benny?


_Abbey's POV_

"This will be the most important day of your lives," my mother was saying, talking about the double coronation Kai and I would have in the coming weeks. We would ascend as the rulers of our coven, becoming the most powerful duo of wizards the world had ever seen. "Everything must be perfect!"

My mother was a perfectionist. She was the type of person who would go out of her way to make sure nothing went awry on such a big occasion. She already had hired a backup everything. A backup minister to officiate the ceremony, a backup caterer, and she'd even made sure there were back up crowns for Kai and I in case something happened. She was going to make sure nothing, and I mean nothing, would ruin her baby girl's big day.

In my opinion, I really didn't care. My coronation day was just a day that I would get even more attention than I was used to and I was dreading it for that reason. I hated unwanted attention because there was always the fear that I would mess up or do something wrong, resulting in my utter humiliation.

However, Kai was all for it. He'd waited for our coronation day since the day he was born. He thrived on attention, getting just the right amount seemed to be an impossible task for him. It was one of his minor drawbacks, but I overlooked it because I loved him so much.

"Abbey," I look up at my mom, her eyes fixed on me. "Are you paying attention?

"Yes," I lie. I wasn't interested in what she had to say about the coronation. I'd been sitting in this hard chair for almost an hour and my butt was beginning to fall asleep. I'd been looking at my hand intertwined with Kai's, trying to drown out her voice.

"Abigayle," my mother scolded.

"Why do I have to sit through these meetings?" I complain. "We've been over this a thousand times. I'm pretty sure you've got it drilled into my head already."

"Because," her mouth was set. "Nothing, and I repeat, _nothing_ will go wrong!"

"Fine," I sigh, realizing that this wasn't an argument I was willing to get into because I knew it would get me nowhere. So I settled myself back in to continue listening to her drone on and on about the ceremony for the millionth time. "Proceed."

* * *

><p>After what seemed like a millennium, my mother finally released us.<p>

I walk out of the parlor and into the foyer with Kai right behind me, holding my hips with his hands.

"I swear to God," I sigh. "Could she be any more of a perfectionist?

"I didn't think she was that bad," Kai admitted. "You probably only think it's annoying because she's your mother."

I had to admit that Kai was right. She was my mother and every little annoying thing she did was amplified by a million just because of that fact.

"I guess you're right," I say, not wanting to admit that he was right. "I think I'm just stressed about the whole coronation thing. I want it to be over."

"You need something to distract you," Kai says, turning me around so that I face him.

I look up at him, into his deep, blue eyes. His eyes were dark, ocean blue, but clearer, like sapphire. I could get lost into them and possibly never find my way back. Refreshing blue pools I wanted to dive into and never return to the surface.

"Like what?" I whisper, about to get lost into my own little world where it was only Kai and myself.

Instead of answering, he leans his head down, gently pressing his lips to mine. Sparks started to shoot off between us as Kai deepens the kiss. Our lips were moving in perfect synchronization, two puzzle pieces that fit together. I could almost see sparks flying behind my eyes as we got lost in each other.

Our moment was cut short by someone clearing their throat. We break apart, immediately embarrassed at getting caught having a moment in the middle of the hallway.

"Uncle Galen," I acknowledge him, not meeting his eyes. My cheeks were burning, and I was pretty sure they were bright red.

"Abigayle," he says in a voice that hinted at a coming lecture about public displays of affection. "I expected you to have more respect than to show your affections to Kai where anyone could walk by and see it."

"Sorry, Uncle Galen," I apologize, my cheeks somehow getting even hotter.

"Don't let me catch you doing it again," he says sternly and walks away, muttering to himself about how disgusting public displays of affection were.

"There's another member of my family who drives me crazy," I sigh.

"C'mon," Kai says, taking my hand. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>We ended up taking a walk, which led us into downtown Whitechapel. I loved walking around Whitechapel and going into all the little shops.<p>

It was rare I ventured into Whitechapel, I wasn't allowed to leave the mansion by myself. The coven leaders were afraid for my safety, and I didn't quite understand why. As far as I knew, there were no threats to my coven. In the past, there had been a vampire council and their followers, but my family had taken care of that over two-hundred years ago.

Kai and I were currently walking around a little specialty store, the kind that offered spices, healing remedies and unusual ingredients you wouldn't find anywhere else. It was obviously a store that specialized in what seemed to be witchcraft.

I was smelling a cinnamon and clove candle when I heard a voice that went through me.

"Benny, why are we even in here?" one voice asked.

"I have to find some dried toadstool," the voice that went through me says, Benny, I think that was his name, "I kind of used all of Grandma's supply…"

"Do I even want to know what you used it for?" the first voice asked.

"No…" Benny trails off. "It's a long story."

Curious, I follow the voices until I find them. The one who was named Benny was tall and lanky, with almost a beanpole build and had dark brown hair. He was wearing a striped jacket and had a messenger bag over his shoulder. The other boy, whose name I didn't know, was shorter with darker hair and wearing a jean jacket and beige khaki pants.

I was hiding behind a bookshelf, but quickly give away my hiding spot when I trip over my feet and bump into the shelf, knocking a few items onto the floor and making a huge thump.

God, I was such a klutz!

The two boys come running to see what the commotion was.

"Are you okay?" the boy whose name I didn't know asked me.

"Yeah," I say, "I'm…fine…" I was brushing myself off. I looked up and locked eyes with the boy named Benny and immediately felt a connection between us, it was almost electric. In that moment, I could've sworn we were the only two people in the world. The look in his eyes told me that he was experiencing the same thing.

"I'm such a klutz," I say, snapping out of it. "I tripped over my feet and caught myself on the shelf, which now I know wasn't a pretty good idea."

"You just have to be careful," Benny says, snapping out if it too. "The shelves are pretty unsteady."

"Yeah," I chuckle. "I'll remember that."

"I'm Benny," Benny say reaching out his hand. As soon as I take his hand, a spark shoots through me, almost knocking me off my feet. "And this is Ethan." He motions with his head to the other boy standing next to him.

"I'm Abbey," I say, taking my hand back. "It's nice to meet both of you."

If Benny felt the same spark I did when we touched, his expression didn't show it.

"Are you new to Whitechapel?" Ethan asked.

"Actually, I-" I began.

"There you are, Abbey," Kai said, coming up behind me and cutting me off. He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned his attention to Ethan and Benny. "Hey, I'm Kai."

"These are Ethan and Benny," I explain to Kai. "I knocked down a bunch of stuff by accident and they came to see if I was okay."

"That was nice of them," Kai said, an undertone of jealousy in his voice. "Thank you for helping her, she's such a klutz."

"No problem," Benny says, looking at the floor and not quite meeting Kai's eyes.

"Well," Kai says. "It was nice meeting you, but I'm afraid we have to get back home in time for dinner."

Kai removes his hands from my waist and takes one of my hands, leading me out of the store without a backwards glance toward Ethan and Benny.

I had never met Benny in my life, but there was a connection with him that I couldn't explain. I felt like I'd known him my whole life instead of just those very few minutes in the store. The spark that shot through me when we touched had ignited a fire within me. I had a feeling that that wasn't the last time I'd see him.

* * *

><p><em>Benny's POV<em>

Benny watched Abbey and Kai exit the store and wondered why such an intense spark shot through him when he and Abbey had touched. He somehow felt like he knew her, but didn't know how. He'd only met her a few minutes ago and yet, he felt like he'd known her forever. The spark was slowly turning into a flame within him. He hoped he'd see her again.

He wasn't exactly sure if Abbey had felt the spark between them because her face gave nothing away. He knew she wasn't like other girls and he wanted to find out what made her different.

Abbey's eyes were the deepest green he'd ever seen, they were almost the color of emeralds. He got the feeling that he could stare at them forever and never get bored. Her eyes were almost hypnotizing and were absolutely beautiful.

Apart from her eyes, she was stunning. She had long, dark brown hair that she wore straight and her skin was a little pale, but hinted at somewhat of an olive complexion.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say it was love at first sight.

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but I got this idea and I just had to write it down. Let me know what you think. As always, please read and review :)**


End file.
